Large-scale construction projects can include thousands of tasks that must be completed in a highly coordinated manner in order for the project to be completed on time. Currently, lengthy complicated schedules are used to coordinate timing and completion of these tasks. Many tools employ the use of Gantt charts to track the progress of the project, which is a data table along with a time scaled bar chart. However, when printed, the Gantt chart can be anywhere from 50 to 150 pages in length. As a result, a Gantt chart of this length is not useful to managers and field workers of the project since most of the information is not relevant to a particular worker. Additionally, by the time the Gantt chart is analyzed and understood the information is outdated leading to delays in completion of tasks and/or the project. Exacerbating the problem is that fact updates in the progress of the tasks are made by managers and workers once they return from the field rather than when they are in the field resulting in an outdated Gantt chart even before any analysis of the Gantt chart is begun.
Further, construction workers in the field actually completing the tasks of the project have no way to access information regarding tasks. Often times, a construction worker may need to know what tasks are in progress around him or her and/or what tasks are in progress at various locations of the construction site. Currently, there is no way for the construction worker to quickly and efficiently look up what activities are being performed at various locations of the construction site while in the field. Additionally, even when a construction worker is at a location where multiple tasks are in progress, the construction worker has no way to quickly identify what tasks are in progress for the next few weeks.
Accordingly, there is a persistent need to reduce the time in analyzing the progress of large-scale construction projects as well as to inform construction workers of what tasks are in progress around them in a usable format.